candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Val8kariere/Her Protector (Charmia) ep1
Author note: before i wrote this chapter i would likely to warn there wont be any mature stuff on this story since i had been warn not too and thank you to the person who told me too. I promised i wouldnt put it more then it is. Thank you. How it all started The sky was brightly coloured with orange and pink spreading through the horizon as the sun setting down slowly calling the childrens to come back home Bustling with noises of students laughters spreading through the air as they just end another day of school Stood among the young-beings a boy running to find something or maybe someone who he precious the most His blazing red eyes look through the sea of childrens that is not like him wearing dark clothings and a black cape wasn't the best choice to wear the outside world but when it comes to him He won't mind Which what they would call him a "chunni". Different colored eyes observed this wierd human boy as he pass among other groups of students whispering about his wierd appearence Which he would always ignore them but that day That day will be the time he would confessed his feelings to her His ruby eyes roam around the sea of students trying to only find one person among them A glint of hope in his eyes as he search for a familiar blonde hair Eventually the boy eyes stop towards three familiar girls talking with each other One with a grayish mauve short hair girl with turquoise blue eyes looking boredem towards a coral pink hair girl who was babbling none stop with a sign of a glint of happiness filled in her light blue eyes But they didnt caught his eyes It was the girl in the middle giggling Long beautiful blonde hair reach her waist with joy appeared in those beautiful innocent green eyes what interest the boy's most Why? because she was his precious And he would gave all his feelings towards this little angel he in loved with But what he didnt know that fate is not with him A pant was heard loud through the misty cold air of autumn Crackling of dried leaves was stomp harassely by the boy shoes as he ran through the clearings leaving the sound of laughters behind him Laughters of childerens mocking him Tears pour down through his cheeks as he just remembered what had happen in a minute ago And it was the worst thing he ever had to deserved it *Flashback* The boy hurried of towards his princess not before he was hold by the captors "What do you want Charles?" the grayish mauve hair girl glare towards the black hair boy while folding her arms on her chest Not before he was about to say some few words, the coral pink hair girl intterupt "Stop sticking your butts with us, Chunni" the red eye boy turn into a glare towards those light blue eyes not before stomping his feet "Stop calling me chunni you monkey!" that was when both of them giving a death glare towards one another They both despises their annoying nicknames not before they were stop by an angelic voice The voice that makes his heart pitter patter "Joni, Cero please don't fight with one another" thats when it all stop As his eyes turn to her beautiful green ones admiring her angel features But what makes his heart beat faster is how his princess call his name that only she can say "Yo Chunni, close your mouth or you'll catch a fly" Joni teased gazing at the boy who was looking awe towards Mia The blonde hair girl blush as she noticed the boy was staring at her Which was making the other two girls groan in this uncomfortable moment "What exactly do you want, Charles" Emila snapped waking up the boy from reality and remembered what he want to meet them No her He look towards the girl of his dreams and said," i need to tell you something, Mia" he put one of his hand at the back of his neck trying to ease this nervous sensation all over his body "what is it you wanted to tell me, Cero?" she politely respond tilting her head in a cutely manner "I..i" thats when he lost his words Not feeling comfortable to answer infront her friends and others as his cheeks appeared to be pink "Just straight away and say it you dummy, your taking so long! Its going to get dark soon" Joni complained as Emilia looking unpatiently towards Charles He hold his breath and let go calming his beating heart "Cero?" He open his eyes and what he saw was only beautiful green ones staring back at him filled with questioning look in those beautiful innocent face "Mia, will you.. -the two girls giving a question look mixture with anger knowing what he was about to said but waited for a full sentence to come out from his mouth just to make sure if thats what they think it would be- Will you b-be my girlfriend!" he shout the last part clenching his hands while closing his eyes waiting for her respond But somehow it was quiet. The surroundings is too quiet He open his eyes and to what lays infront of him was a shocking looking Mia, two angry birds and shock looking crowds of student nearby watching the scene and it seems they heard everything But now they were waiting for the angel to answer It was long enough just as Joni and Emilia about to pounce him a word that come out from her voice A simple word that makes everyone and everything went quieter "No" a silent air was surrounded them and then all hell break loose Laughter Laughter was heard from everywhere Everyone was laughing even the girls except her Mocking filled through the air "Did you hear that! The wierdo was rejected by the popular girl!" "Omg this is so hilarious!" "He is such a wierdo" "How pity" "I cant believe the chunni confess his love to the popular girl!" Lots of hurtful words spread through out the place like ball fire and it hit him hard Now all he felt was humilated, hurt, heart broken, embarressed and what more else inside him And what else he can do was run Running away from those voices But what he didnt know That the angel voice was calling him *Flashback End* And now here he was panting for air The sky was already dark and the only source of light was the street lamp Sweats covered all over his body after a running marathon The boy shut his eyes hard letting the last tears to fall Once he open them, wouldnt be the wierd looking invisble red color But it would be the one your body will be shivered just by staring those dark cold ones Because now he knows what his only choiced is As the boy walked all the way home through the darkness and quiet street not even care what lurks behind the dark Clicking the door bell. A loud footsteps coming near the other side just as it open quickly revealing a familiar women that was filled with mixture of worried and scared written all over her face But once she glance who was at the door her body was calm and happy Feeling safe that her son is safely at home she gave him a motherly hug which he only respond by standing stiffed The mother pulled away from her son not before the women face turn into an angry glare "Where have you been?" her mother scolded towards her son but the child easily didnt affected as he closed the open door and walk towards the black arm chair "Do you know im worried sick if something happen to you!" her mother eyeing her son actions "I was calling Mia's mother wondering if you were staying there but you didnt! Thats wh-" Charles went stiff as he heard her name coming from his mothers lips That was when anger rises, he stand up quickly just as the sofa moved back making his mother stop babbling His mother was in a confused state as she didnt recognised her once loving boy "Honey, what happen to you?" her same colored eyes gaze upon her son with shocked filled her body just a simple reply that comes from his son lips "I want to joined them" __________ Yup thats the first chapter, and its how Charles change into a different whole new person after he got rejected on the last day of school. So the next upcoming chapter would be the teens life. And do not worry there wouldnt be no smut written on it thank u. Oh and just so you know those who had wattpad acount i have mine and its called Dead_Virens. Welp hope u enjoy it Category:Blog posts